Rindu seorang Kagami Taiga
by AyaKira SanOMaru
Summary: "Apa Ayako-san tidak menghubungimu?"/"Na-nani!, dari mana kau tau?"/"Kau seperti seekor kucing yang dibuang."/Gak pandai bikin Summary.KagamixOC


**Kuroko No Basket**

 **Kagami x OC**

 **Gender : Romannce and Frendship**

 **Rating : T**

Kagami menatap ponselnya. Sejak seminggu yang lalu gadis berambut hijau layaknya Midorima Shintarou itu belum membalas SMS terakhir yang dia kirimkan. Kagami tau gadis itu sibuk. Tapi setidaknya dia bisa menghubungi Kagami walau hanya 1 hari saja. Bukan menghilang selama seminggu seperti ini.

"Kau sedang apa Kagami-kun?"

Kuroko Tetsuya, teman sekelasnya menghampiri sambil membawa roti dan sekotak susu. Makan siangnya.

"Tidak." Kagami memasukkan ponselnya kedalam saku celana lalu memandang keluar jendela.

"Apa Ayako-san tidak menghubungimu?" Kuroko bertanya.

"Na-nani!, dari mana kau tau?"

Kuroko mendengus. "Wajahmu mengatakan semuanya." Lalu menyeruput susunya "Kau seperti seekor kucing yang dibuang."

"Mana mungkin." Wajah Kagami merona "Lagipula aku bukan kucing." Ucapnya lalu kembali membuang muka. Kagami kembali mengeluarkan ponselnya. Berharap jika Ayako akan membalas pesannya.

" _Kau seperti seekor kucing yang dibuang."_

"Apa terlihat jelas?" bisiknya kemudian.

 **-Kagami-**

Usai latihan club Kagami beserta para member Seirin mampir keMajiBurger. Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali mereka kemari bersama-sama. Setelah mereka memesan makanan, mereka langsung mencari tempat duduk.

"Ahh! Latihan hari ini lebih berat dari latihan kemarin." Izuki mengeluh sambil meregangkan ototnya.

"Kau ini. Selalu mengeluh." Hyuuga menimpali. Tapi tak bisa dipungkiri kalau dia juga merasakan hal yang sama.

"Kagami-kun, kau baik-baik saja?" Kuroko bertanya pada Kagami yang duduk disebelahnya. Semua member yang mendengar pertanyaan Kuroko langsung menoleh kepada Kagami secara bersamaa.

Kagami diam selama beberapa detik sebelum menoleh pada Kuroko.

"Eh? Kau bilang apa?"

"Kau yakin baik-baik saja?" Hyuuga bertanya. Jarang-jarang Kagami sampai hilang focus seperti itu.

"Apa kau sakit?

"Tidak. Aku baik-baik sa-"

–DRRRR –DRRRR

Ponsel Kagami bergetar. Pemuda itu langsung menyambarnya dan menemukan sebuah pesan masuk.

 _From : Ayako_

 _To : Kagami_

" _Gomen Kagami-kun, aku baru membalas pesanmu. Seminggu ini aku sibuk membuat skripsiku yang tertunda."_

Kagami tersenyum. Akhirnya gadis itu membalas pesannya. Para member Seirin mengerutkan alis melihat Kagami yang senyum-senyum sendiri.

" _Di-dia kenapa?" batin seluruh member._

Tidak memperdulikan tatapan teman-temannya Kagami masih berkutat dengan ponselnya. Berinisiatif, ketimbang membalas pesan dari Ayako yang malah membuatnya semakin penasaran. Jadi Kagami memutuskan untuk menelponnya.

-Tuuut -Tuuut-Tuuut

"…"

-Tuuut -Tuuut-Tuuut

" _Ha-Hallo..Moshi-moshi, Kagami-kun?"_

"Moshi-moshi. Ayako. Kau sedang apa?"

" _Emm..Aku sedang.."_ SRAK SRAK _"Etto, chotto matte."_

Kagami mendengar suara gaduh dari seberang telpon.

" _Ka-Kagami-kun…Ah!"_ GUBRAK SRAK DRAK

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara jatuh yang keras dan berserakan.

"Ayako?"

" _Ukh!"_

"HOI AYAKO!" Kagami sampai berdiri dari duduknya.

"…"

Masih tak ada jawaban. Kagami mengambil tasnya dan segera berlari meninggalkan Magi Burger.

"Oi!, Kagami!" Hyuga ingin mengerjar Kagami. Tapi tarikan dari Kuroko membuat sang kapten kembali duduk.

"Ada apa sebenarnya dengan Kagami?, kenapa dia sampai berlari begitu?"

"Mungkin ini ada hubungannya dengan gadis bermbut hijau itu."

"Maksudmu Ayako-san?"

"Ya. Aku merasa sikap Kagami belakangan ini agak sedikit aneh. Dia selalu memandangi ponselnya."

 **-Kagami-**

Kagami berlari secepat yang dia bisa. Ia ingin segera sampai kerumah gadis itu. Bagaimana jika gadis itu diserang? Bagaimana jika?. Semua pikiran jelek melayang dikepalanya.

Hanya beberapa meter lagi dari rumah yang ingin dituju. Kagami mempercepat gerakan kakinya. Lampu rumahnya menyalah dan tak ada tanda-tanda dari dalam rumah. Kagami menggapai knop pintu.

 _Tidak dikunci._

DRAP DRAP DRAP

"AYAKO!" Kagami berlari menuju ruang tamu. Dan kosong, tak ada siapapun.

DRAP DRAP DRAP

Kagami berlari menuju dapur. Dan lagi-lagi nihil.

"Cih! Dimana dia sebenarnya." Seperti bermain petak umpet, tidak ada diseluruh sudut. Kagami lalu berlari menuju lantai 2, menuju kamar gadis itu.

DRAP DRAP DRAP BRAAK

Kagami membuka kasar pintu kamarnya.

"AYA..ko.." intonasi suara kagami menurun saat melihat apa yang ada didepan matanya.

"Ah! Kagamikun." Gadis itu berdiri sambil memegang beberapa lembar kertas. "Gomen. Kamarku sedikit berantakan."

Ini bukan lagi berantakan namanya. Kertas berserakan dilantai, belum lagi laptop yang masih menyalah dimeja tengah. Selain itu ada beberapa bungkus cemilan dan beberapa kaleng minuman.

"Gomen. Aku akan membereskannya dulu." Ayako langsung bergegas merapikan kertas yang berserakan. Kagami juga langsung membantu membereskan kerta yang berserakan dua meter didepannya.

"Em." Kagami membaca dereta huruf yang tertulis dikertas yang baru saja diambilnya.

Alisnya semakin berkerut saat membaca tulisan dipertengahan.

"Kagami-kun?"

Kagami menoleh saat Ayako memanggilnya. Gadis itu sedang mengumpulkan kertas dibawah kolang mejang menjadi satu lalu menaruhnya diatas meja.

"Tidak." Kagami menaruh kertas yang dibawanya diatas meja. Lalu menoleh pada laptop yang masih menyala. Tampak sedereta tulisan dan angka, serta ada gambar-gambar yang tidak dia mengerti.

"Jangan mengerutkan alismu begitu Kagami-kun." Ayako telah selesai membersihkan bungkus camilan dan kelang minuman. Membuangnya kedalam kerangjang sampah yang ada disamping meja belajar. Gadis itu kini duduk, dan sedang mengetik sesuatu diatas keyboard laptopnya.

"Kertas-kertas ini apa?" Kagami menunjuk kertas yang tadi berserakan dilantai.

Ayako menoleh "Owh. Itu semua skripsiku." Ayako kembali mengetik. "Semalam aku memperbaiki revisi yang diberikan Kamijio Sensei. Dan belum sempat merapikannya."

"Aku tak memahami isinya." Kagami duduk dihadapan Ayako. Memperhatikan wajah seriusnya yang sedang mengetik.

"Tentu saja kau tidak mengerti Kagami-kun. Itu bukanlah materi yang bisa dikerjakan anak SMA."

Ayako berhenti mengetik lalu menatap Kagami.

"Ne, Kagami-kun. Mau membantuku menyiapkan makan malam?" gadis itu menatap Kagami yang tiba-tiba cengok.

Kagami memperhatikan jam yang ada didinding kamar. 07.30.

"Kau belum makan?."

Gadis itu menggeleng. Langsung saja perempatan muncul didahi Kagami dan kerutan dilalisnya semakin tajam.

"Teme!, bagaimana kalau kau sakit?!"

"Ehehe, aku tidak sempat makan teratur selama seminggu ini." Ayako berkata dengan wajah menyesalnya.

"Nani!"

Perempatan kembali muncul didahi Kagami. Pemuda itu lalu menarik tangan Ayako, memaksa gadis itu berdiri walau protes melayang dari mulutnya.

"Hah,.. Woe, Kagami."

Kagami dan Ayako turun menuju dapur. Kagami berbalik lalu membawa gadis kedalam dekapannya. Sontak saja wajah Ayako merah bukan main akibat perbuatan Kagami.

"Ka-Kagami-kun." Kagami malah makin erat memeluk Ayako. Menekan kelapa gadis itu hingga wajahnya tenggelam didada Kagami.

"Kau. Kurus sekali."

Doeng!

Seketika Ayako cengok dengan perkataan Kagami. Gadis itu ingin melepas dekapan dari Kagami dan menjitak kepalanya. Tapi kehangatan yang diberikan oleh Kagami membuat gadis itu balas memeluk Kagami.

"Kagami-kun juga bau keringat."

"Ekh!." Kagami melepaskan dekapanya lalu memandang wajah yang nampak agak kurusan. Mungkin akibat makan yang tak teratur selama 1 minggu ini.

"Tapi." Ayako menundukkan wajahnya.

"Aku menyukai Kagami-kun apa adanya."

Suasana hening untuk sesaat. Kagami terus menatap Ayako yang masih asik menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kau ini." Kagami mencubit pipi Ayako, membuat gadis itu mengaduh.

"Itte~" Ayako mengelus pipinya yang terkena cubitan "Mematikan" dari Kagami.

"Ah! Chotto matte Kagami-kun. Kau tidak bisa berkeliaran dengan baju sekolah jam segini."

"Kau benar. Tapi aku tak membawa baju ganti."

Ayako berlari menuju kamarnya dilantai 2, lalu kembali dengan membawa bungkusan berukuran sedang dengan kertas kado dan pita.

"Ini untukmu Kagami-kun. Selamat karna telah menang melawan Kaijou."

Kagami mengambil bingkiran itu dengan canggung. Pasalnya baru kali ini dia mendapatkan hadiah dari seseorang. Apa lagi jika itu adalah seorang gadis.

.

.

.

 **-END-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ne Kagami-kun. Aku dengar dari Kuroko-kun kau jago memasak." Ayako berucap sambil mengetik didepan laptopnya. Gadis itu kembali mengerjakan skripsinya dimeja makan, sementara Magami memasak.

Kagami mengerutkan alisnya. _"Apa yang katakana si Teme Kuroko itu padanya."_

"Masakanmu enak. Dan kau menyelematkan mereka dari insiden "Kare". Begitu kata Kuroko-kun."

"Itu karna diAmerika aku hidup sendiri."

"Begitu. Aku Rasa kau cocok menjadi suami idaman."

KLONTANG!

Ayako menoleh, melihat Kagami menjatuhkan panic untuk memasak. Cukup lama pemuda itu berjongkok, hingga Ayako merasakan ada yang aneh dengannya. Kagami tidak mengambil panic tersebut, tapi kedua tangannya memegang wajahnya.

"Kagami-kun?"

"A-aku menjadi suami idaman." Kagami berucap sambil berfantasi.

"Errr. Jangan dimasukan kehati Kagami-kun."

Kagami bangkit lalu berjalan menuju Ayako.

Cup~

Sebuah kecupan mampir dikeningnya membuat Ayako ataupun Kagami sang pelaku membeku untuk beberapa saat. Kagami kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya.

"Yang penting. Aku akan membuatkanmu makan malam." Kagami berbalik dan bersiap untuk memasak. "Kau harus menghabiskan semuanya."

"All Right."

 ***THE END***

Yohooo! Minna~

Ne, author kembali lagi walau untuk sesaat *plak.

Author lgi mumet menunggu bimbingan karna Pak Pembimbing 1 tidak pernah ada ditempat.

GYAAAAA! KAPAN SKRIPSI SAYA BAKAL KELAR PAK!

Dan pulang dengan tangan hampa *pundung.

Jadi sebagai penghilang kepenatan, akhirnya munculkan ide membuat FF ini. Dengan alur cerita yang hampir serupa ^^.


End file.
